violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Federico
Federico is a former Italian YouMix star and a student at the Studio. He is generally a nice and helpful person, but he can sometimes be slightly arrogant and stubborn. He cares a lot about his fans, and he would do anything to make them happy. Federico is portrayed by Ruggero Pasquarelli. Personality Overall, Federico is a very friendly and pleasant person. When he first came to Buenos Aires, he seemed to be a little mean, since he threatened to tell Herman the truth about Violetta attending the Studio. But when he hears Violetta sing, he realizes how talented she is and he promises not to say anything to Herman. From then on, he is shown to be very hard-working, easy-going and loyal. He soon makes friends with almost everyone in the Studio, with the exception of Ludmila, and Gregorio, who dislikes him a lot. When he returns to Buenos Aires in the second season, he is now a very famous singer, thanks to YouMix and the Talents 21 show. He has become a little conceited because of this, but he's a very thoughtful and kind guy. Character History 'Season 1' Part 2 When Federico first appeared on the series, he seemed to be a little mean, because he wanted to tell Herman the truth about Violetta and the Studio. But after Ramallo, Olga, Angie, and Leon talked to him, he became a lot more friendly, especially to Violetta. He had a crush on Violetta when he first met her, but she didn't feel the same for him, so they agreed to be just friends. He was one of the eight contestants in Talents 21, and despite Gregorio doing his best to thwart him, he came first. Right after the show ended, he had to go back to Italy to talk to his mother, and then hopefully record a CD and go on tour with Youmix. 'Season 2' Part 2 When Federico finally returns to the Studio, he has become a famous star, and has recorded CDs and performed all over the globe. Because of this, his head has gotten a little bigger and he has become a little arrogant, but he's still a very nice person. Another change is that he no longer dislikes Ludmila, and he even flirts with her, causing her to develop a huge crush on him, but she is determined not to let him find out. Relationships Friends Francesca Caviglia Friends Francesca and Federico are very good friends. At the beginning, Francesca seemed to have a little crush on Federico, but they are just friends. They have a lot in common, for example, they are both Italian and love to sing in Italian together, like when they sang "Vieni e Canta" with Luca. Romances Violetta Castillo Friends/Former crush Violetta and Federico are close friends and Federico lives in Violetta's house when he's in Buenos Aires. At first, Violetta disliked Federico, because he threatened to tell Herman about her attending the Studio, but he realizes how talented Violetta is, he promises not to say anything and they become friends. Soon after that, Federico tries to kiss Violetta, but she refuses and only sees him as a friend. Violetta and Federico remain close friends after that, even when they were competing against each other in Talents 21. At the end of the first season, Federico goes back to Italy, but in the second season, he returns to Argentina. Violetta is happy that he's back because she missed him a lot and vice versa. Ludmila Ferro Girlfriend/Frenemies When Federico returns, Ludmila is less than happy to see him. However, when he gives her an autograph, she is shown to have feelings for him. They become closer and Federico falls in love with Ludmila. However, her rude behavior to his friends made him angry at her. Federico says that despite what he feels, he doesn't want her near him, stating he's in love with her too. Federico hears Ludmila singing Love Is a Game to Naty and assumes its about him, which is true. While talking in the park, Ludmila says she doesn't care about him but Federico tells her he cares about her and kissed her, which was followed by Ludmila becoming angry at him. They then started their relationship after Ludmila helped Federico convince Violetta to stay in the studio. Trivia *He is the third Italian that appears on the series. *He can play the guitar and the piano. *He encouraged Violetta to tell the truth to her father. *Gregorio dislikes him because Pablo chose him to be the exchange student, and Gregorio didn't want to have anything related to Pablo while he was the director of Studio 21, which is now On Beat Studio. *When Violetta first met him, she thought he was a bad person, but later on, they become close friends. *He had a crush on Violetta in the first season, when he first came to the Studio. **Now that Federico is dating Ludmila, and Violetta is dating Leon, Federico and Violetta are only friends. *The name Federico means 'peaceful ruler'. Meaning of Federico *He was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21" and won. *Nothing much is known about his family, except that he grew up alone with his mother in Italy and they fought a lot (Revealed in A Risk, a Song). **This could mean that Federico's father has passed away, but that's yet to be confirmed. *When he became a YouMix star, he became a little arrogant. *He offered to give Ludmila dancing lessons. *He may be good at astrology as he explained what a supernova is to Ludmila. *He has sung the song "Ti Credo" several times. *He once danced with Violetta and Angie. *His dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Nati. * He and Ludmila shared their first kiss in season 2, episode 78. * In the Portuguese version of Violetta ''he always called Violetta "my good friend". * In the Portuguese version of ''Violetta, he called Ludmila "my love" in Italian. *In the first two seasons of Violetta, he was a recurring character, until season 3, where he got promoted to a main character. *He worked with YouMix, until Antonio's death. After Antonio's death, he, along with Violetta, left YouMix, after they stopped supporting the Studio. *He doesn't like Felipe Diaz, as he used to date Ludmila. Gallery References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters